There are many fitness (or health) related devices currently available on the market. Such devices are typically used to collect data relating to the physical activity of users. For example, such devices may collect data relating to the amount of calories a user burned or the distance a user traveled while walking or running. However, current devices do not take any action in response to the collection of such data. Instead, a user is typically presented with the data, and any action is left to the user's discretion based on the user's own target or goal. In other words, current fitness related devices are simple sense-and-log devices with limited functionality.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.